


Timelapse

by softjaebutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, for now i'm putting the hyung-line, it's still in progress so the appearance of the other members are still up in the air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjaebutt/pseuds/softjaebutt
Summary: In the year 2096, Im Jaebum and Mark Tuan moved into a new apartment for a new beginning. Little did they know, a brown packaging box was left behind in the apartment and the couple was introduced to an older generation by 73 years through one little diary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! i'm really excited for this mini fic and i wanted to post the prologue of it! it's still in the works and it'll be kind of short, but i can tell this will be a fun story to write! this is totally out of my comfort zone since i am playing around with time and a new genre, but it'll be great! ♡ 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading! ♡

[ Year 2096 ] 

“Is this the room?” The male with jet-black hair asked as him and another male stopped in front of a mahogany door. The other male, whose arms were occupied by a white-furred puppy, nodded and hummed in affirmation. “Yeah, Room 719, that’s the one. Our handprints should already be registered so we should be good,” The other male replied nonchalantly. 

The first male inhaled deeply and pressed his palm against the surface of the door. On the top of the door laid a sensor, which flickered green once the male’s hand was placed. The door opened to reveal a cylindrical robot with a small screen on the upper half. Two dots and an upside down curved line underneath appeared on the screen, mimicking a smile that a human would have.

“Welcome home, Im Jaebum and Mark Tuan. Today is July 18, 2096. Today’s weather outlook is partly cloudy with scattered showers. Would you like a tour of your home?” The robot voiced out with almost a human-like tone, the eyes soon blinking at the two owners. 

Suddenly, the puppy in his owner’s arms wiggled in his hold, barking at the new companion in front of them. The male chuckled and bent down to let his puppy out of his hold, watching how the puppy lifted its front paws off the ground to pet at the robot. “Hey, be careful, Coco. We don’t want to hurt our friend,” The same male spoke up as he straightened up his posture. The two of them stepped inside and the door instantly closed behind them automatically. They got out of their shoes and walked through the small hallway.

“Thank you, but we can tour the apartment by ourselves,” The other male replied back to the robot as the machine followed behind them closely.

“Okay, Jaebum. My name is I.G.O.T.7, but you can call me IG7 for short. I will be cleaning up the apartment, but just call my name and I will come to you in seconds,” The robot replied back happily as the machine started to venture off, getting rid of any dust particles on the woodened floors. 

The brown haired male who’s name is Mark chuckled at the robot and sighed happily as he looped his arm through Jaebum’s. “We finally have our own home. Isn’t it exciting?” Mark asked with a huge grin as Jaebum’s eyes searched around the apartment. The living room space was wide and their whole fourth wall was a window to see the view of the city. Despite the old-fashioned architecture, technology was heavily advanced and humans were very dependent.

Jaebum led Mark to the middle of the living room where everything was already furnished and his eyes stared back at his boyfriend of three years. He nodded with a warm smile and his free hand reached across to wrap around Mark’s slim wrist. “It is. It’s a new chapter for us,” Jaebum exhaled in a whisper as both of their eyes followed the light footsteps of Coco traveling around.

“Remind me, what does I.G.O.T.7 stand for?” Mark asked as his attention became quickly averted to the machine cleaning the windows with its narrow metal limbs. “Independent Geniuses of Technology, Version 7. You know how brand names and companies are. They like naming their robots after their own company, but you have to admit…this version is their best one,” Jaebum smoothly replied as IG7 turned back to look at them with widened eyes and a wide smile, causing the two humans to chuckle at the adorable actions.

“Should we start unpacking?” Jaebum asked as he turned his head to look at the other. Once Mark nodded, they unhooked from each other and brought both of their wrists up. Encircled was a black smart-watch and with a simple tap of their finger, a teal holographic screen popped up. Jaebum clicked onto the few luggage that were on his screen. In front of them, the luggage appeared in their living room and Jaebum moved forward to pick up the objects. Another few popped up from Mark’s own storage, along with Coco’s bed and supplies. 

After a whole day of preparing their apartment to their liking (Mark really wanted to change the color scheme of their walls to tan color, but Jaebum was so adamant on keeping it white, hence IG7 becoming confused on which color they wanted to settle on), the couple retreated to the couch to watch a show.

45 minutes into the show, IG7 pushed the door open from one of the spare closet rooms, it’s claws held onto a dusty brown packaging box. “Jaebum-ssi, Mark-ssi, I have found an unidentified object. Would you like me to destroy it?” IG7’s smooth robotic voice asked while it placed the box on top of the coffee table in front of them.

The two males’ attention diverted over to the foreign object and they both leaned forward to inspect it for a few moments. It was Mark who opened the box first, coughing quietly at the dust that stuck on top of the box. Inside held a few mementos, but more importantly, a small diary that had a brown hardcover and faded white pages.

Jaebum peered inside the box and picked up a few items, inspecting the unfamiliar objects. “What are these?” Jaebum whispered as he picked up a box-like electronic device that had a lens in the middle and multiple buttons on top. On the backside were a black screen and more buttons, only to confuse the male who made a living through selling technology.

“Put it back. We don’t want to break it. They could be valuable,” Mark warned as the younger placed the device back in the box. Mark gulped and took a hold of the book while the two of them rested back against the couch. Engraved on the book had the letters JB and YT, along with the number 2023 underneath. Jaebum hummed softly and held his hand out so the older could place it in his hand. Between the two, Jaebum was the bookworm and he had his own rare collection of paper books rather than the norm of digital copies. 

Jaebum opened the book and on the first page had a little note.

「 To whoever is reading this,

Congratulations on finding this box. We’re not sure how long this box will even last or where it’ll end up, but my husband and I think this would be a good idea as a way to connect generations and other people. 

My husband and I are both 30 and we decided to move to a bigger apartment since we adopted a child a few years back. This apartment held a lot of memories for us and we wanted to document our moments together. These are just small snippets of our apartment life along with important objects in our lives too.

If this somehow made it to a very…far…future, then I hope these objects will give you great sentimental value. Maybe you’ll be a millionaire, haha. We’ll talk about each one too, so don’t worry if you get confused.

Introduction wise, we don’t want to disclose our real names, but the one who is writing to you right now is JB. My husband is YT. For a fact, we are two males who have been happily married for 3 years and together for 8. I know it may not seem longer than other couples, but we were friends ever since high school. 

Anyways, we’d like to welcome you to Room #719 (if it’s still even in that room or if it’s still even numbered it, haha. Maybe it's in a dump, we never know). Welcome to our life in the same apartment that you are in (hopefully). 

We hope that you enjoy your time spent in the apartment.

\- JB 」

“Wow, so this is kind of like…a history of this apartment type of thing?” Mark questioned after he listened to Jaebum read the first page. Jaebum nodded as he laid the book on his lap with his eyes fixated on the box. IG7 still stayed by them with its eyes straight forward with a neutral face. 

“This is interesting. Do you want to read the first page right now?” Jaebum asked as he picked up the book and offered it to the older. Mark hummed in his answer and reached for the book, letting his index finger flip the page over. His eyes glazed over the words and after a short pause, Mark begun to read their night away.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me with my lame acronym of I.G.O.T.7. just think of ig7 as you, the fans/readers, since y'know, you get to live with precious markbum ;) ♡ heh
> 
> i'm sorry if this is short by the way! i was really excited so i wanted to post it for motivation! :")
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you look forward to the rest of the story!


End file.
